


Consequences

by my_proof_is_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_proof_is_you/pseuds/my_proof_is_you
Summary: You and Dean were nearly perfect in the past. Sure, you had fights. But you loved each other. Your relationship was like a breath of fresh air in the suffocation that was the hunting life. That was then, though.Now, you were broken. You were beaten down. You would never be the same.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Consequences by Camila Cabello :)

Then

You rolled over and smiled, green eyes meeting your e/c ones. You bit your lip as he stared you down, waiting for what he was going to do. Before you could stop him, his hand shot out and started tickling you on your waist, where you were most ticklish.

“Dean!” you yelled between laughs, “stop it!”

_ Loving you was young, and wild, and free _ _   
_ _ Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet _

The skin around his eyes crinkled as he laughed with you. He stopped tickling you and pulled you into his arms as you caught your breath.

_ Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound _ _   
_ _ A steady place to let down my defenses _

After you had calmed down, Dean rolled out of bed. 

“Alright, I’m gonna hit the showers,” he said, grabbing a towel and walking to the door of his bedroom. You couldn’t help but notice him holding onto his arm as he walked out, where you knew the mark was burning beneath his sleeve.

__   
_ But loving you had consequences _ __   
  


_ \-------- _

 

You watched him pace around the room, unsure of what he would say next. You were arguing again, and you were trying really hard not to let the tears that were built up fall from your eyes. 

“Y/N, why should I believe anything you say?” Dean said, stopping to look at you. Your eyes shifted to see the mark burning red on his arm.

“Because I’ve never lied to you before, b-because I love you,” you pleaded with your voice.

_ Dirty tissues, trust issues _ __   
_ Glasses on the sink, they didn't fix you _ __   
  


“Well, Y/N, I have eyes. You were flirting with that guy, weren’t you?” 

You were in disbelief. Dean had never accused you of this before, let alone beat up a guy that was innocently hitting on you at the bar. 

“No, Dean. I wouldn’t do that!” 

He sighed, turning and grabbing his jacket. “Whatever. I need some air.” 

With that he walked out of the bunker. You went to your shared bed and threw yourself down, letting the tears fall. He didn’t return for hours, leaving you alone in your bed. Since Dean got the mark, he had been acting different. He was angry often. Jealous. Suspicious. He had a shorter fuse than usual. 

_ Lonely pillows in a stranger's bed _ _   
_ _ Little voices in my head _

You curled up into a ball when your tears dried, finally falling asleep. You heard Dean come in in the wee hours of the morning. The bed dipped and he wrapped his arms around you. He didn’t have to say anything. You knew he was sorry.

 

\----------

 

“Well then where were you?” you asked.

“I told you, I was just out at the bar. You need to stop worrying, Y/N. I’m fine.”

“Dean, you’ve said that so many times that it doesn’t even sound like English anymore.”

He sighed, taking another sip of his glass of whiskey. He had come home at two in the morning again, his knuckles bruised and bloody.

  
_ Secret keeping, stop the bleeding _ __   
  


You sat down next to him at the table, running your fingers lightly over his. “I hear you at night, you know. Getting sick, pacing around the bunker. The mark is affecting you more than you’re telling me.”

“Y/N, there’s nothing we can do about it. I have to kill Abbadon, and this is how.” He turned his hand over and gave yours a squeeze before getting up and leaving the room. 

You went into the bathroom and splashed some water on your face. You patted it dry with a towel and looked at yourself in the mirror. 

Your face looked gaunt, and you had bags under your eyes. Eating and sleeping hadn’t come easily in the last few months. 

_ Lost a little weight because I wasn't eating _ __   
_ All the songs that I can't listen to, to tell the truth _ __   
  


\--------

 

“Just--just let it go,” Dean said, sounding defeated. You didn’t know how to respond. You and Sam had tried to bring up the mark after Dean killed Abbadon. You had no leads on how to get rid of it, and Dean was determined to just live with it.    
  
_ Hesitation, awkward conversation _ _   
_ _ Running on low expectation _

“Maybe you should go, Y/N,” Sam said, turning to you after Dean left. 

“No, Sammy. I’m not going to give up on him.”

“Y/N...I love you, and I love my brother. But he is dysfunctional right now. And I’m just…”

“What, Sam? Just say it,” you replied, slamming your hand down on the table. 

“I’m afraid he might hurt you.”

  
_ Every siren that I was ignoring _ __   
__ I'm paying for it   
  


\-----------

 

You looked at the blackened skin around your eye in the mirror, touching it tenderly.

  
_ Loving you was dumb, dark and cheap _ _   
_ _ Loving you will still take shots at me _

 

You would never forget the hope you felt when you saw Dean walking down the hall of the bunker. Dean, who had died hours before, was alive again.

But you were wrong.

  
_ Loving you was sunshine, but then it poured _

_ And I lost so much more than my senses _

 

You tried to stop him. 

“Dean?! H-how are you…” he walked past you and you grabbed onto his hand, forcing him to turn around. 

  
When he did, his eyes were black and his face was twisted in rage. He swiftly punched you in the eye, causing you to fall to the ground. 

“Let me go, Y/N.”

You closed your eyes at the memory. You didn’t know how, but you would get him back. Even if it killed you.

_   
_ _ 'Cause loving you had consequences _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this...could be made into a series!


End file.
